


Promise

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [101]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 10_prompts, Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kali, before the meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

"Don't go," Lakshmi begs.

"I'll be back," Kali reassures her. Lakshmi isn't Kali's daughter, but she might as well be. "All will be well."


End file.
